Open Restraint
by Limitless Motive
Summary: Rated M. Fan pairing of Gabriel and Glenys from the Last Remnant. Story hints at a few, more canon pairings. Fighting involved. Mild language, not too excessive. Standard violence as far as the game goes.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Thanks to a certain friend of mine, I'm on the Last Remnant fan monorail. Shame there aren't that many of them. A very short start to this story. Didn't want to overwhelm, as chapters get lengthier throughout the whole thing. Also, not a lot of fan stories include battle scenes. I find that odd.

Edit: Fight sequences are less stupid/more detailed. Spell check.

-Chapter 1-

"Yeah! Let's kick some tail!" Shouts Rush.

There was one enemy group left, and Rush's Troop had the privilege of finishing them off. Glenys had landed the final blow on those unfortunate insects with her Helm split. Everyone rejoiced, raising their weapons to signify the end to the battle.

It had been the usual kind of day for Rush and the gang. Engaging battle with monsters, guild tasks, and the small errands regular townspeople gave them to do. This time around, the fair Bartendress at Celapaleis requested Rush to get rid of all those icky spiders hanging around Blackdale, so her shipment of peppermint tea leaves and Tupperware could get there safely. Rush obliged, seeing no real reason to turn the favor down. She was happy, everyone on the team could get components from the slayed beasts, and it was a win-win scenario.

Once the team settled to rest in a non-dangerous location, Glenys had taken the liberty to clean her sword and sharpen it for upcoming battles. Gabriel noticed the woman sitting on her lonesome and decided to talk with her.

"Hello there young maiden." Gabriel starts off the conversation.

"Oh, hello! You're...Gabriel, right?"

"You are correct. May I inquire something from you?" He asks.

"Sure. What is it?"

"Earlier today you used a Cutting Lunge technique with such swiftness and fervor. I can use the same technique; however, it is not as graceful as yours. Would you mind telling me how I can better apply this skill?"

"Oh. Well, I'm no expert at this sort of thing, but there could be a lot of reasons why. For example, how's your grip on the handle of your sword? Is it the right sword for the right technique? Are you making sure your blade isn't dull? All these things could make there be less of an impact than what you were expecting..."

"Hmmm. I see your point. I'll have to look into this further. I just got this Commander's Rapier, and getting used to it is still a troublesome task."

"That might be your problem then. What type of swords are you used to handling?"

"Mostly broadswords. I've carried lances as well. I haven't been a mercenary for that long you see..."

That got a smile out of Glenys. Gabriel and Glenys then talked for a few hours about combat techniques, stances, and other small tidbits. They hardly noticed the time fly, nor did they notice that they caught the attention of one Gilles-Barre staring thoughtfully at the two, then returning to their own business.


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 2-

The group then returned to Athlum. Some of the team members stayed at the local inn, while others made themselves comfortable in the Castle's guest chambers. Emma was on night watch today, and she made it clear that curfew was in effect. Everyone needed to get to their beds and sleep right away, lest they wanted Emma's boots up their ass. The hallways were dead silent- no one lingering around in them. Emma of course smiled to herself at a job well done, but really, she's just looking out for all of them, making sure they're properly rested and in top form for the next day.

Morning came all too quickly for those in the guest quarters, as Emma slammed open each door, startling every poor individual awake just as the sun came up. Lord David and Rush smirked at each other, amused at those who had yet to see this side to Emma. It was mildly childish, but still worth every second. Rush and David's faces quickly changed as Emma turned to look at the two. Then she turned to give more orders to the team. One poor Jorgen in particular was stumbling around, almost knocking down priceless vases in the corridors. He was not a morning person.

Lord David was very pleased. The castle was livelier than it ever was. Everyone had been served breakfast, but there wasn't enough room at the table for them all so many just went back to their rooms to eat. Even those who stayed at the local inn visited the castle, mostly to talk with other team members they happened to get along with. Blocter in particular was having a nice debate with his Yaman brother-in-arms Baulson over the advantages of carrying a Tabar-Zin around while he has to lug around a Harpoon. Pagus was discussing with Maddox about his travels, and which military tactics he discovered were the best while exploring around the world. Torgal was demonstrating how Emma could implement quad-wielding swordplay into her own dual-wield style. Albeit short, the positive energy in the castle was a marvelous sight to see. Rush wishes it could happen more often.

Evening came around, and now it was time for business. Rush and Lord David were deciding the group formations and party members to tag along with them, with some tips from Pagus. The whole group is on stand by in the castle's lounge.

"Alright guys, here's the game plan!" Rush excitedly states.

"We will be taking 4 groups with us. Two of the groups will contain 5 members, while the other two will have 4. We shall be moving through Sienbur, through the second and third paths. Make sure you are aptly prepared; this isn't a place to be taken lightly. Danger lurks with every step."

"Of course, it's nothing we can't handle...but y'know." Rush raises his hands in the air, and gives out a shrug.

"This is how the units will be. In Rush's Troop, Violet, Paris, and Jager. In my division, Torgal, Baulson, and Sheryl."

"Two new squads will be formed. Nora and Wyngale, you get your own groups." Says Rush.

"Hmph. About time kiddo." Nora jokes.

"Nora your group will consist of Jorgen, Allan, Zolean and Loki. Wyngale, you will have Gabriel, Glenys, Sibal and Gaou."

"..." Wyngale merely stares at Rush and Lord David.

"Pagus, Blocter, and Emma, I trust you will keep Athlum safe until we return." Lord David gleams at his generals.

"But of course Lord David." Pagus reassures.

"Count on it!" Blocter gloats.

"Alright team, let's move!" Rush garbs his carrying case and readily awaits setting off for their journey.

"Hmm...It seems we are in the same group Miss Glenys." Gabriel walks towards her.

"Ah...yeah." She absentmindedly says.

"Perhaps now we shall now see the fruits of my labor."

'...' Violet silently ponders.

The second path, underground crosscut filled with hordes of were-dragons and armorshell. Athlum's very own knowledgeable Yama had told Rush about it, explaining all the valuable items, monster splits, and treasure inside. Little did the team know, they would be facing a most fearsome opponent there...

"Welp, that's the last of them on this end. And you were worried Dave." Rush sasses.

"Not so hasty Rush. They strike best when we let our guard down."

"Well it's not like—"

When they say death lurks around every corner, they mean it. The looming eyeball teleported to Rush's location, and ambushed him.


	3. Chapter 3

-Chapter 3-

"Hold on, I'll help!" Yells Rush.

Death had targeted Wyngale's buddies. It made no hesitation knocking out Wyngale with a blood-red beam of light, rendering the rest of the group aimless. Rush and David's groups deadlocked the beast next, but were met with silences and stuns. Rush couldn't use any healing invocations. Thankfully, Nora's group got of some hefty damage on Death. Allan sliced up the beast with his Furfur. He made sure to hit bone. Eyes glinting, he shreds the beast's skin diagonally.

Loki lunges at it and swings his mace heftily at its right side, Jorgen drove his staff at it― and Zolean casted a spell, and a wave of dark wind hits the beast. It takes a bit of damage, and seems slightly disheartened from his objective. Unfortunately, Nora's group didn't have any status healers, so Rush and David's group would just have to wait it out.

"What do we do? Our team leader's out cold!" Glenys frets.

"Not to worry. I have a plan." Gabriel states.

"Oh?"

"Oh really tough guy? Let's see what ya got!" Roars Gaou, anxious to tear that eyeball to pieces.

"Follow my lead. If we aren't silenced next turn, use Refresh fair maiden."

"I don't see where this is going, but okay."

"Gaou, keeping doing what you do best, and Sibal, remedies if you can." Gabriel commands.

"Hmph. I like your way of thinking."

"Hmm..." Sibal ponders.

Gaou took the advice to heart, slashing at Death with a crisscross of sword strikes. He hits for substantial damage. Glenys used refresh on Rush's group, curing them from being both silenced and paralyzed. Sibal was incapable of action, however Gabriel managed to back Wyngale with a vivification herb.

"Ah, so that's why."

Rush then cast the healing invocation Refresh on David's group, Violet gathered energy from her Cudgel and surrounded Wyngale's group with a flourish of green shards. The group gets bathed in a restorative wave of energy. Paris and Jager both used a similar attack— planting their staffs downwards in a striking motion then rapidly lifting it upwards to drag through and damage flesh. The eyeball made a slight grunting noise from the pain. Then, Nora flanked Death. Allan dealt quite the blow with his special Furfur armament― using the weapon art Retribution. Jorgen simply smashes at it. Loki puts aside his bloodlust for a moment and tossed a Restorative Herb at Rush's group, its particles scattering through the team and healing them. Zolean summoned an acidic blast to ripple the earth and hit the creature, and Nora did a smart move and got Death silenced with her tactically altered Konbo.

"Yeah! Everybody's getting hyped!" Rush feels all the energy from the battle trickle into him.

His talisman starts to glow. It was well overdue to conclude this battle. Violet started off with striking at the beast twice, weakening Death even further. Jager used Thunderclap, an incredibly powerful move that requires the handler to be extremely flexible. He spins around, weapon in hand, and using the momentum from the spin, bangs his weapon down on the beast. Paris casted Maledict, binding the beast in a chain of purple archaic runes. Rush landed the crushing blow; his whole body illuminated in a viridian light, talisman glowing, and movement so quick it created afterimages of himself.

They watched as Death fell and rolled towards the ground, disintegrating on the spot.

Another successful battle. The group made it out of Sienbur without too much trouble afterward, and took refuge in Undelwalt. It was pretty late when they arrived but the team decided to celebrate at the Blessed Chime before resting. Tables were set up just like how their unions were.

"Gotta admit, that was really something mitra." Gaou gloats.

"Next time, you take the Surefire, and let's see how you deal with it! Gwahahahaha!" Wyngale feverishly laughs.

"You do know that has a chance of missing, right?" Sibal questions.

"Shut your trap Qsiti! Or shall I silence it for you? Heheheh. Hihihi~"

"Bring it! I'll be damned if I lost to a mere kitty-kat!"

"Quit yer yappin! Save it for the enemy you twits! Now, am I going to be able to make a toast or do I need to rough ya two up outside?" Gaou clasps his hands together a few times.

"...He started it." Wyngale crosses his arms.

"Bah! Anyhoo, it was quick thinking on his part. Hope you're on my team for the next time we're on the road." Sibal compliments.

"Please! Don't shower me with all this praise, it was really nothing."

"Heh. Look at him being all modest, Drink up mitra! This round's on me!"

"A moment, please, I am not a heavy drinker-"

Gaou put his shoulder over him, the weight nearly causing Gabriel to stumble. They held their beer mugs into the air, Sibal standing up on his chair to line his glass with everyone else's, and made a toast. The tables were filled with raucous laughter, endless discussion and all around merriment. However, one Mitra wasn't feeling the festive air the pub had. They were sitting quietly at the table. A couple of hours passed, people were departing, and the tavern was closing up. Glenys was getting ready to leave. Gabriel took notice, trying to find a way out of this drinking situation. Thankfully, Gaou and Wyngale were drunk, shoulder to shoulder, and shouting nonsense while all those in the pub got to hear Wyngale's dreadful singing voice and Sibal was fast asleep at the table.

"Hm..." Violet held her head with her hands, silently contemplating, watching as Gabriel ran off into the night.

"Oy! Mon chéri, where are you off to?" Gabriel paces after her.

"To sleep. If I can get any." Glenys sighs.

"Is something the matter? You haven't been looking well since we came into the pub."

Glenys sighs again. "I know. I should be happy for you. But I'm just not in a good mood."

"Happy for me? Non, it was a group effort. Is there anything you'd like to talk about?" Gabriel kindly asks.

"Not really. I really haven't been feeling all that well ever since coming here. It reminds me too much of my home."

"What about your home?"

"How it used to be. The beautiful skies, the grandiose edifices. It wasn't overly wealthy, mind you, or booming in success from commerce, or the magic capital of the world... but we were grateful to live there all the same." She explains.

"What...what happened to it?"

"It burned. To the ground. Nothing remained."

"Oh...uh...wow. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Don't be, there's nothing you could do about it."

"Maybe not, but perhaps there is something I could do for you?"

"And what would that be?"

"I dunno." Gabriel pulls her close so that they're inches apart. "You tell me?"

Glenys slaps him across his left cheek, storming off in the opposite direction. Gabriel rubs his skin, dazed and even more intrigued with her.

"...Ohhh she's fierce. Just like Ophelia."

An hour later, Gabriel was getting ready to sleep. He has taken off his armor and put on a simple Tee shirt and Sienna Brown shorts that had a little symbol of Athlum on the right side. A soft knock came from the door and prevented him from going to bed. He opened the door to find the lovely Violet Gilles-Barre Nielson in front of him. She was wearing a Parma violet tank top, with silver sweat pants. She had a purple face mask occupying the very top of her head and her hair was tied in a short pinned up ponytail. Gabriel took a moment to finally speak.

"Oh hello there Miss Violet. To what do I owe the pleasure of being able to speak with such a fine lady?"

"Gabriel, can we talk? It's...serious." Violet glumly looks at him.

"Hm? Is Baron Nielson not meeting your expectations?"

"No, it's not like that. It's about you. You and Glenys."

"..." Gabriel's expression quickly changes from interested to slightly annoyed.

"I know it's none of my business, but have you thought about being serious with her? I've seen how you look at her and-"

"And?"

"I just...don't want you to suffer being alone anymore. You have been for the past twenty years."

"...You-You did a background check on me?"

"It wasn't my doing. Gabriel. I'm royalty, remember? My guards did it for my protection, to make sure no harm would come my way. I insisted they only inform me on anything about your past that I absolutely needed to know but..."

"So, what's your point?"

"My point is, maybe you can finally start to settle down? You wouldn't have to struggle to survive."

"That wouldn't be possible Miss Violet."

"But why?"

"The only kind of relationship I can think of being with her is in a one-night stand.

Violet blushes. Gabriel lets out a small chuckle, and gently closes his door.


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter 4-

The sun has risen. Gabriel made haste with putting on his armor, when a sudden knock came from the door.

"Gabriel, may I speak with you for a moment?"

Gabriel quickly opened the door to let them in.

"Lord David!" Gabriel bows his head. "To what do I owe the honor of you bestowing your presence on a lowly knight?"

"Please, your flattery is unnecessary. I wish to inform you on our next trip."

Gabriel looks up, fearing it is a very urgent matter. "Yes? What is it my lord?"

"Your noble actions and quick wit were duly noted, and it is decided that you will lead a union while we head back to Athlum."

"Quoi? Me? It is an honor Lord David. However, it is not deserved."

"Is something wrong?"

"In truth, I was just attempting to show off. No such honor in that my lord."

"Ah, yes. Well, that is exactly why you were chosen."

"That's right, that's why I— wait, what did you just say?" Gabriel did not believe he was hearing his Marquis correctly.

"While your initial reasons may have been flashy and made to impress, deep down, your intentions were good and your heart was in the right place." David explains.

"But how do you know it wasn't just all a façade? Lord David I-"

"It's alright Gabriel. You need to learn to give yourself more credit where it's due. That's an order."

"But I-...Yes, my Lord."

"Hmm..." Gabriel smirks a bit.

"Something else on your mind?"

"Non, it's just no wonder Sir Rush thinks so highly of you."

"...Pardon?" Lord David's face turns red for a brief moment.

Gabriel laughs. "Nothing, nothing."

David clears his throat. "Well...after Torgal and I make our rounds through all the rooms, head towards Gefyri. We'll decide our plan of action there."

"Yes, Lord David."

Gefyri, Undelwalt's most prominent commune. It has a weapons shop, a blacksmith, and stock on some of the most valuable herbs and item arts. Everything travelers need to get ready for the journey ahead. Rush wanted everyone to suit up, and strategize for their next trip at the same time. It was his impulsive nature impeding his judgement yet again. David was standing at the center of Gefyri, getting ready to debrief the teams. The group had many curious looks from townspeople and other tourists. Onlookers stared at the crimson rose and teal garments Lord David had, really wondering if it was the Marquis, and why he was in Undelwalt of all places.

"Alright men," David begins. "This time, we will travel through Mt Vackel, Berechevaltelle, The Southwestern Road, Ivory Peaks and back to Athlum. These are the teams. In Rush's Troop, Nora, Baulson, and Wyngale. In my Division, Glenys, Caedmon and Rhagoh. Allan will take the lead with Gaou, Roberto, Leucetius and Darien. Gabriel... "

Gabriel becomes startled for a second, then looks back at Lord David. 'Lord David was serious about that?'

"...will have Loki, Paris, Sheryl, and Violet." David finishes.

" …!" Gabriel is too shocked for words.

"Even worse…" Gabriel mumbles.

" ….?" Violet gives him an odd look.

"Are we clear on that?" David asks the whole group.

"Yes, my lord!"

"Now then, we shall proceed. Onwards men!"

...

...

Mt. Vackel. The brisk air, ankle deep snow, and horde of monsters don't fail to remind Rush of the harsh conditions of this place. On good days, it would have mostly Dondas and Vánargand. These monkeys and snow vultures would be a walk in the park for them. Though on worse days, Greater demons, Glasya Labolas and Brynhildr would plague their progress. As it turns out, fortune did not favor them this day.

"...Which is why you don't have send two groups at them." David calmly states. "Have one group constantly support the others who are in a deadlock."

"That's not even the problem!" Rush exclaims. "They have absurdly high health for NO reason and other groups that deadlock risk getting laser-breathed to death or extremely low when they cast that 'Switch' move!

"As I mentioned earlier-" Lord David gets interrupted by a large roar.

A large dragon with golden scales stares at the group, with a dead Donda under its right talon, it's back sliced open and spinal cortex protruding outward.

"Oh...well..."

"I think we got in the way of meal time. Should be no problem if we walk past it."

"Alright then, we'll just move along-"

"NO." A Sovani with forest green plated armor walks up to them.

"Mitra, is your mind so feeble that you've already forgotten what I've told you mere hours ago?"

"What?" Rush looks at him curiously. "Oh...oh yeah."

"What is it Rush?"

"I promised Allan earlier that I would go find him the husk of a Brynhildr..."

"That's right, mitra." Allan lifts him off the ground by his shirt collar. "Now go get it before I toss you into that ugly, gaping mouth of his!"

"Now hold on just a-"

The Brynhildr roars again, demanding the group to leave its territory or face its wrath.

'...This is such a waste of time...' Rush thinks. "Alright, alright. Put me down, Allan. Let's get you that rind."

"Good."

'I didn't want to bother anything that wasn't chasing us to the ends of the earth but….' Rush sighs. "Sorry Brynhildr. This will be over quick."

...

...

Now that the group has made it off Mt. Vackel, they make their way to the land of beautiful horses. Well, now it's just a land filled with Jhanas, Bullfighters, and the occasional Nusscracker. The scenery is still quite a sight, though. Heading down from the mountain path, Rush and the gang tread south towards the exit. A few Nusscrackers and Jhana ignorantly stand in their way. A fight ensues.

"Pfffft. You losers aren't even a challenge!" Rush smirks.

Allan was oh so eager to rip them to shreds, so he started off with a Caustic Blast. The burning earth underneath the fighters cracks, and shoots out lava at the crazed gorillas.

Gaou's not far behind him with a swift Dragon's Tail, smoothly cutting his Obsidian through the horde, successfully wiping them out. Rush's Troop attacked the Nusscrackers, with Nora landing the first hit. She hits them really hard with a regular attack, with Baulson following up with his own basic, and Wyngale finishing them off with his Silencer evocation.

"Alright!" Rush gleams.

Gabriel's Faction gets to the last group. Loki hits them with a jab so bad it nearly splits their knees in two. Paris tries to curse them with a Maledict, and succeeds in doing so to the leader, rendering them unable to attack. Violet takes advantage of this and finishes the job with a Flash Bomb. The group then proceeds to the exit.

"Hey!" Rush states to no one in particular.

"Yes? What is it, Rush?" David asks him.

"I forgot we'd be heading towards Elysion. Anyone wanna take a break?"

"Lord David, we do not have time for such pleasantries." Torgal reminds his Marquis. "We have a schedule to keep and-"

"A break right about now sounds lovely. Shall we go to Hendler and restock on healing items, Rush?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Men, be back here in half an hour. We will be waiting at the top of the stairs next to the guild."

Everyone scatters. Torgal's left by himself in the middle of the entryway, silently scowling to himself. 'My carefully laid out plans…'

Gabriel walks towards Tula Street. He's very aware of how busy the city is, with all the tourists that visit this town and souvenir shops in the Genaade district and here.

'I haven't been here in such a long time. How many years has it been? Five? Six? ...Seven? Perhaps even more. It's still as busy as it was back then...' Gabriel's thoughts start to shroud. His mind is cluttered, recalling back to his younger days. He was a rudimentary boy with nothing really going for him. No special skills, nothing of the scholarly sort. Gabriel was often looked down upon by his relatives.

"Hmph..." A young Gabriel pouts. "Owwwwwwww!" He stares begrudgingly at the knightly figure towering over him. A Sovani in silver armor that shines even in the most dimly lit places. Their Valac Princeps placed directly across from them mounted on the marble beam.

"Hold still young one! You're lucky your arm wasn't chopped off just now. I'm nearly done wrapping the bandages." He reassures the boy, carefully tying the cloth around his tiny, mitra hands.

"No one asked for your help!"

"Heh. It's always you mitra infants that have something to prove."

"Infant? I'm not an infant, I'm a teenager!"

"Most of the world looks young to me with all that I've seen and lived through. It's been both a blessing and a curse."

"..."

"So, any reason you decided to act this foolishly? It would be nice to look back on some stories for my extensive travel ahead."

"I wasn't being foolish. I thought if I could kill that thing and bring it home, my family could see me for what I'm worth."

"Your worth?"

"Yeah."

"There's a bounty on this thing. Whoever slays it gets 500 gold."

"I see." He looks at the kid quizzically. "And what would that have done for you?"

"Helped my family." Gabe blurts out. "My dad says we're not doing well, so I told myself I needed to do something. Anything that could put us in a better situation."

"Hmmm." The Sovani contemplates. "Those are some big words for such a small lad." He laughs. Gabriel crosses his arms and frowns.

"Well...I don't really know of your circumstances; however, you need to be patient. Your redeeming qualities will shine through in due time."

"..."

"I'll be off now. You can make it back home from here, it's a short walk to Athlum from Celapaleis' Grants way."

"Yeah. Whatever." Gabriel flaps his right arm up and down. The pain stings him, so he slows his pace. It seems he's able to move it around decently enough without any pain settling in. He looks up to the knight. The Castle's windowed doorway reflects sunlight onto his armor, nearly blinding Gabriel. The Sovani speaks one more time.

"Oh, and don't be so rash next time. If you hadn't dropped your dagger during that last strike, you would have defeated it. Knowing when to attack and when to withdraw are the keys to surviving a battle. You do have potential. In two or three years your time, I would suggest looking for mercenary work in this city..."

...

Gabriel idly tosses a coin in to the air and catches it repeatedly. 'I don't really remember what had happened then. I ran away from home, tried to fight a vile lizard at Robelia Castle, and a Sovani with green eyes came to my aid...I wonder where that Sovani is now?' Gabriel ponders. 'I never really understood what he meant by redeeming qualities. I did take his words to heart though, and left to do mercenary work as soon as I could. Which is how I ended up with my first assignment...'

Violet Gilles Barre Nielson enters Tula Street. She walks towards Dee's workshop. Has small talk with Dee, and hands over her Warlord's Cudgel so the blacksmith can repair the damages done to it during battle. Due to Violet's request, the Cudgel will also be tweaked, to a Prismic Cudgel. Violet turns around and sees Gabriel staring at nothing in the shadows of the stand by Karen's goods.

"Gabriel! I didn't see you there!" Violet waves.

"..?"

Gabriel doesn't respond.

"Gabriel?" Violet raises her voice a tad.

Nothing. She then walks over to him and gives him a light tap on the forehead.

"Whoa!" Gabriel snaps back to reality. 'Christ…' He tries his best to smile. "Ah...hello...Mrs. Nielson."

"Mrs. Nielson? Gabriel, are you okay?"

"Just...fine."

"Oh...well I wanted to congratulate you on becoming captain!"

"Merci Beaucoup."

"...Okay, something's definitely wrong with you." Violet's eyes squint suspiciously. "What is it Gabriel?"

"Nothing." Gabriel turns his head.

"Don't tell me it's nothing! Out with it!"

"..." Gabriel sighs. "I can't."

"Well why not?"

"I just...can't. C'est impossible."

Violet looks at him curiously. She was about to say something when Paris interrupts them.

"Hey guys! He shouts at them. "What are you doing over there? The rest of the group is about ready to leave!"

"You heard him. Everyone's leaving. We should as well M'lady."

"But..."

Gabriel walks down towards the future ruler of Royotia. "Sir Paris, is shouting really how a Lord behaves?"

"S-Sorry..." Paris states. "I was just glad to see you guys is all. Oh, and congrats on becoming leader, Sir Gabriel."

"Don't be sorry. I'm merely trying to save you from your servants yelling at you for that later. Your father is a strict man."

"You raise a valid point." Paris nods his head.

"Thank you for the praise as well, Sir Paris. Tell me, how do you like being in my Faction?"

The two of them walk to Hendler, talking the whole way. Violet trails behind. When they reach the rest of the group, they get back into formation, and Gabriel, along with the other leaders, escort everyone out of Elysion.

"That's it, men. Ivory Peaks." David says as he treks on the rugged path. "If we can get through before sundown, we'll be home free."

Gabriel looks around at the rock walls, slowing leading the group unto the pathway towards the entrance.

"Ah, yes. Ivory Peaks. The place where all this began..."


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

Looming shadows fold over the rock formations in Ivory Peaks. The orange and pink sky bathes the plains. Gabriel doesn't have to be a mage to know that there is an air of magic misuse here. He keeps on his guard. It seems the Raptors aren't here today. Instead, Rush's team is greeted by Wyverns.

'Wyverns...like the ones that attacked Celapaleis...'

Allan wastes no time being the first to deadlock a few that were bunched up near the corner of a cliff. "Kill them aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!" He screams out. Using Retribution, he mortally wounds one of them. Gaou quickly follows his pace, with a proud sweep from his Obsidian, effectively subduing their group. Darien tosses everyone a red potion. "Bottoms up!" He yells out. They all drink the translucent liquid that amplifies their combat strength.

"You all owe me for making you almost as awesome as I always am!" Darien exclaims while readying his pitchfork. A few groans resound through the squads.

The avian fiends swoop in, quickly dealing some heavy damage with Whirlwind. The area of effect attack damages several other teams.

"Whoaaaaaaaaaa. What's gotten into them?" Rush gears his team up, encircling them with a barely visible prismatic bubble. The bubble is ready to activate at any time to shield against magic abilities.

"Rush...I believe they may be a bit more on edge than usual." Lord David quickly strikes one with a Cutting Lunge.

"But why?" Rush asks without giving any openings to the enemy.

"Well...If I had to make an approximation...the tablet of Marshall would be an excellent one."

"Huh? It's reacting? Why didn't you say that sooner?"

"I honestly...couldn't...tell!" Lord David pants as a Wyvern dives at him. His Superior Bluesteel is all that separates him from the beast's boney fangs.

Lord David activates his mystic arts from the handle of the blade. The hilt starts sizzling in the Wyvern's jaws, and it immediately unhinges its mandible from the blade. David then plants his sword on the ground, chanting the spell needed to cast Wildfire. Flaming balls descending from the sky rain down on the beast, critically striking the avian fiend. It shrieks in horror and finally collapses to the ground.

"The pulse from the Tablet was so faint...I'd only been able to detect it now." The Marquis of Athlum huffs as he finishes informing his friend. Rush goes to pat him on the back. David sets himself straight and smiles at Rush.

"Well then, guess we've got ourselves a scavenger hunt! First one to find it, wins!"

"...Wins what?" Nora crosses her arms as Rush dashes off.

"Rush, wait...I'm in possession of the Tablet. I carry the advantage..." The Marquis trails off. He takes a minute to recollect his thoughts, chuckling from the circumstances. "Just what am I going to do with him?" He signals his group to come along, and join in this hunt.

Allan runs past Torgal. He sneers at him. "You'd best hurry, Mitra servant. Otherwise you'll really taste defeat at my hands!"

"Allan! You...you're enjoying this, aren't you?" Torgal shakes his head, smirking.

"..." Gabriel looks at all of them run off. His group eyes him curiously, wondering what exactly he's doing, and why they haven't received any orders.

"C'mon man, what's the holdup?!" Loki mouths off.

"...We don't have to wander aimlessly for the remnant."

"What?!" Paris states.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Sheryl's eyes start to sparkle.

"...We already know where it is." Gabriel informs them.

"We-we do?" Sheryl gasps.

"Are you serious, Gabriel?" Paris asks him.

"Oui. Isn't that right, Violet?" Gabriel eyes her. The rest of the team follow suit, making sure she really feels the pressure of answering them.

"Um...well...yes. We do, actually."

"Oh my god! Wow!"

"Go figure." Loki looks about as excited as the next guy.

"Let's go then guys! Altogether now! We got this!" Sheryl hypes up her team.

Gabriel still stands steadfast. A single sweat drop falls down his face. "Mon Dieu..."

Gabriel leads his team down towards the many naturally carved stone pillars of Ivory Peaks. He treads carefully next to the stone, using their height as a means of cover. He peers at the edge of the rock. A few wyverns, roseflies, and demons block their way to the transparent, stained-glass looking picture on the wall near the east side.

"But of course...you can't just let us have the easy way out, eh God Emperor?" He scoffs.

His team looks at him. He turns back at them to give them the 4-1-1.

"I hope you're ready, Mes amies. The expression 'grasping victory from the jaws of defeat' will never be more suited for any other endeavor we have as this one will be." He informs them.

"More demons, huh? Well it looks like I'm in luck. Let's clobber them already."

"Hold it, Loki. We need to strategize."

"Gabe's right. I kind of really hate those scaly things..." Sheryl frowns.

"Well? What's the plan?" Paris mentally prepares himself.

"Actually, we really don't need one."

"Huh? But you said-"

"Yes, I know what I said. However, my little star, we shouldn't rattle our brains over one. We just need to not rush in and get ourselves massacred."

"..." Loki flashes him a menacing look.

"We have a really, really versatile team. I expect everyone to provide the proper support or firepower we need should the situation arise. I trust your judgements. Just look out for each other and we'll be fine."

"..." Violet remains silent.

"Aha! So that's what you meant." Paris smiles.

"Well then company...charge!" Gabriel commands them to pounce on their enemy.

Gabriel, Violet, Paris, Loki, and Sheryl stand in the midst of battle. Gabriel aims for the small group of Rosefly first. It might seem idiotic, but getting rid of the pesky fiends first keeps the faction safe from silences and poison damage seeping away their fighting potential. Paris used Protection on his allies right off the bat. Hexagonal shields now surround all of the party members. His actions may seem confusing, giving that the flies mostly specialize in Mystic Arts, but Violet stepped in right after him, tossing a Flash bomb at the group, instantly knocking them out.

The next creatures to step up were the wyverns. The duo used basic attacks on the team, hitting Sheryl, and Loki. Thanks to Paris' ward, Sheryl took no damage and Loki evaded the attack through his fighting expertise. This time Gabriel struck first, swiftly executing a knee splitting slash with his rapier on the fiends and hitting them hard. Sheryl, equipped with her quarterstaff, whacks the beasts. Violet quickly moves in after her and hits them with a double strike. Loki finishes them off with a vertical slash upwards, a horizontal right slash, and a snarky remark.

"Better get home to mommy!" Loki looks at his Phalanx Mace all prideful.

"Focus, Loki, the real show begins." Gabriel tells his teammate as the demons stamp their pronged feet towards them. The clods send tremors through the terrain. The demons stare down at the mitras with their beady red eyes. They snort and smoke fumes out of their small, scaly noses.

One of the demons gets the first strike. They conjure up the 'Switch' move that depletes the group's health to below 75%. Gabriel reacts to the move and gives his teammates a Restorative Herb.

"You'll be fine now..." He tells them.

Paris casts Maledict on them, hopefully being able to curse them and render one or two incapable of action. Unfortunately, demons are hard to curse. The future leader of Royotia forgets that these creatures...are already damned. The spell does however, do a nice chuck of damage to the whole union. Sheryl moves in with her Quarterstaff to perform a powerful, cascading strike. She seems disappointed when it doesn't do as much damage as she wanted.

"Ugh! That sucks!" She cries out.

"That's okay, Sheryl, just keep doing your best." Violet gets her staff poised and ready for action.

The other demon goes to attack. It slashes at Sheryl, paralyzing her, and rendering her unable to perform combat arts.

"Ah!" Sheryl yelps in pain.

"Hang in there!" Violet and Gabriel both simultaneously say.

The last demon strikes. It sends a breath of blazing hot fire at them. However, thanks to their V formation, only Gabriel was hit. "...Cur!" He grimaces at the vile beasts.

Violet shifts her plan of attack to defensive measures. She casts the healing remedy, Revitalize on her team. Everyone gets back at full strength.

"ALLRIGHT!" Loki screams out, raring for more action.

Loki is so pumped, he jumps into the air, using the Dragon's Flight technique to do substantial damage to the demons. They become shocked, eyes filled with worry. Paris taps his staff on the ground and points towards Sheryl. Healing evocations flow from the staff to her body, easing away the paralysis. In a few minutes, she's back to her normal self. "Woohoo! Sweet!" She thanks Paris. He blushes a little.

Sheryl takes this opportunity to do a sweeping strike at the Demons. One demon sweeps its claws at Violet. She blocks its strike with her weapon gripped in both hands protectively. Using her Prismic Cudgel, Violet pounces on them and strikes at their underbellies three times. She does some heavy damage to them. Gabriel gets ready for his turn, when he notices something is amiss. In their state of panic, two of the demons prepare to cast Laserbreath, and Switch.

"Uh...Gabriel?" Paris looks at him nervously. "Not to put any pressure on you or anything...but..."

"If we get hit by that dreadful combination, it won't matter whether we live through the first attack or not, we'll just get taken out by the next one."

"And both our healers already made their moves." Sheryl announces.

'Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence. It's not like I can't use potions, vivification, or anything...' Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Fine then..." Gabriel's Rapier glows. He grips his weapon as hard as he possibly could. Through sheer willpower, he makes his attack before the two demons get their chance to strike. He sprints straight towards the wretched creatures. Gabriel lifts his weapon above his neck, lining it straight up for a jab attack.

"I swear to God Emperor...this...had better work!"

He charges to the leader, intent on slicing through the underbelly. Gabriel uses Requiem―a mighty blow cuts through the Demon's skin. It hisses in pure agony. Gabriel twists his Rapier around, completely slicing through the right half of the creature. It stumbles, and falls with a giant THUD! Gabriel scrambles to get out of the way before he's crushed under it. The leader's fall leaves the other two demons disoriented. One of them is incapable of action, and the other kills both of them...by blasting its own teammate. The other demon lies in a pool of his own blood and the demon firing lasers everywhere hit the walls of Ivory Peaks, effectively causing a landslide to trample the demon over.

"..." Gabriel's colleagues stare in awe at him.

"So," He rubs the back of his head. "...Would anyone like some Demon Mane components?"

Everyone cheers for him. Violet claps moderately. Loki is impressed by his savagery. They walk towards the Remnant, which seemingly, cheerfully flaps on the wall.

Gabriel hears some low murmurs behind him. He turns around, seeing Lord David's group. Behind them.

"Ah! Gabriel. Already found the Remnant I see? Nice work." Nassau compliments. Glenys peers over to Gabriel and his group. Gabriel notices, but doesn't say anything.

"Thank you Lord David." Gabriel sheaths his steel. "...So shall we wait for-" Gabriel gets cut off from his question as Rush pants and wheezes from not too far behind them. He grips the rock pillar for balance.

"No-no way..."

"Gabe...and Dave found it first?" Rush pants some more.

He plops down on the field of green below him. Chuckling while Nora and Wyngale both stare at him strangely. Baulson, who is genuinely worried, kneels down; arms crossed and presides directly over Rush.  
"...You alright there, kiddo?"

"Yeah, well, I lost at my own declaration." Rush sits up on the grass, smiling. "But...since Gabe did find it first, why don't you give him the honors, Dave?"

"Well put, Rush."

Lord David takes out Marsha's Tablet. He holds it out to Gabriel, gesturing him to take it.

Gabriel points to himself. "M-moi?"

"Of course! You earned it." Rush candidly states.

"Well...I..." Gabriel scratches his head. He carefully takes the Tablet from David's hands and directs it toward the Remnant. The Remnant happily peels itself off the wall to merge its energy inside the stone. Gabriel feels a wave of energy shift in as winds pick up and power courses through the mystical rock. He stares at the Tablet, feeling a strange attachment to it now. Fully grasping what it can do, his eyes widen. He hands it back to David promptly.

"Well now, Rush. You've had your fun. Shall we be heading back now?" David gleams.

"You bet! I'm absolutely starving Dave! I wonder what gruel Emma cooked up for us this time."

"Be careful Rush! She has the heightened senses of a Barbarossa. You shouldn't insult her cooking, or you'll face her wrath!" David jokes.

"You think I'm scared? Back when I first joined your posse, I fought her, and I'll have you know- I only face planted like twelve times during our swordfight. Emma praised me for not running away around the 10th beat down."

"I will admit, that does sound like her." David smiles. "Well then men. Athlum is merely a gate entrance away. Let's hurry on home."

Everyone cheers, eager to kick back and get some grub on. Gabriel looks at his parting members.

"Actually, Lord David...if you don't mind, I'll be staying here for a few more minutes."

"Take all the time you need, Gabriel. I believe you have earned it."

Gabriel sits down on the grass, idly staring at the wall where the Liafort was mere hours ago. The sky is turning a dark blue, shadows are settling on the ramparts and columns around the field. Gabriel stretches his arms out, laying them both towards his back.

"Family treasure eh? I wonder what it's like, to have had such a caring family that you'd go risking your life just to get it back."

"...It's worth cherishing the memories of what made you so close in the first place."

Gabriel reels his head back as much as it'll go. He sees Violet walking upside-down towards him, her Cudgel still in hand.

"...Mind if I sit with you?"

"C'est un monde libre, mon amie. Do what you like." Gabriel looks back to the wall.

Violet sits a few inches apart from him staring directly at the wall like Gabriel is. Gabriel doesn't understand her intentions, so he decides to break the ice first.

"Exactly how much did you hear?"

"Just what you commented about my family." Violet answers.

"...Je suis désolé."

"You don't have to be sorry. It's only natural to wonder what having a family is like when you don't have one of your own."

"..."

"They meant the world to me. It wasn't just them spoiling me or making sure I got everything I wanted――they made sure I knew right from wrong. They cherished me, made me feel like I belonged. Made me look forward to coming home every day from a private academy so I could hug my mother or embrace my father in my arms, and tell them...I loved them. That they were the best parents. That I hoped we could stay like this forever."

"..."

"Childish dreams. Foolish imaginings that you never really know are foolish until the scale tips in such a way that regaining balance is impossible."

"...It's not foolish to wish for happiness."

"Perhaps...but life teaches you to be prepared to understand what it takes to reach that happiness."

"And... What did it cost you?"

"A month of rampaging. A month of defiance. A month of deluding myself that my husband was my enemy, that Celapaleis was my enemy, and that the only way to restore my family's pride and honor back was to go to Ivory Peaks and take back what was rightfully mine...and conspire against the Duke of Qubine."

"..."

"That's when you used the mystic evocation Stealth and suddenly appeared in my life."

"I..." Gabriel doesn't know what to say.

"The first thing that stood out about you was that you understood loss. You knew what it was like to have something taken away from you. We adhered to that as if we were kindred spirits. We fed off each other's wounds as if festering would let us heal."

"But Rush and his team...helped me see the error in my ways." Violet says. "I wasn't allowed to take the Liafort from my own land. The Remnant rejected me. In my rage I hastened my plans to have fiends assault the Duke of Qubine, however Baron Nielson was two steps ahead and craftily caused a mishap in security detail to allow monsters to gain access to Celapaleis. My plan was in shambles. I had just given up when you showed up with that boy. Ironically, I saved the Duke with you on my team."

"Violet, I-"

"I finally understood then what I did was wrong, Gabriel. You don't have to apologize for deserting me. You tried to convince me to turn back, but I wouldn't listen, and I almost let my pure hatred consume me. To the point of doing something unspeakable and merciless."

"I couldn't see that I had everything I wanted right in front of me. He was staring me directly in the eye, never able to get the right words out, but caring all the same. I took his silence as mockery. His position as treachery. I couldn't see him as he was because I couldn't see myself as I was."

"..."

"But Gabriel, that's over now. I've changed. You and Rush helped me break the barriers I had with Nielson, and realize what I was truly meant to do. I'm just sorry it took me so long to appreciate that."

"..."

"And Gabriel, I'm sorry for throwing you away. It only deepened your wound. I only realized this a few weeks back. It's partially my fault you can't move on." She stares directly at him.

"I..." Gabriel clenches a clump of grass in his glove. "..."

"I... refuse to move on."

"Gabriel...I-I don't understand, why-"

"So you got your happy ending? Well congratulations. Life doesn't work itself out conveniently for everyone like that."

"Gabriel, what-"

"So is this what you're calling it?" He mocks. "A little 'I found happiness, and you can too' sort of charity event?"

"No, it's nothing like that!"

"Well, sorry to disappoint you, M'lady, but I have no inclinations of ever putting that much faith in someone ever again." Gabriel gets up and turns to leave.

"You're just too afraid to try." Violet murmurs. Gabriel is no longer in view. "And I'm the only one to blame..." She whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

-Chapter 6-

Glenys sat down at Xiphos Way. Athlum's commune, on the cool stone wall surrounding a small garden of shrubs. She sighed deeply. Her left leg was crossed over her right, and her left arm was supporting her chin. She stared dully into the grayish blue skies. She was unsurprisingly more interested in the deep scar in the middle of the pavement in the commune that no one bothered to fix up. She had heard the townsfolk talking. The Conqueror had snatched away Athlum's symbol of pride and joy from beneath them—The Valeria Heart. No doubt, Lady Emma Honeywell took a devastating blow to her honor from such.

"She is indefinitely braver than I." Glenys absentmindedly mutters. "A strong-willed woman fights for her capital, but an even stronger one stays by it even after loss."

'Even after loss...' Glenys becomes dazed. She recalls how she had heard Violet and Gabriel's conversation from yesterday. She wanted to acknowledge him. How far he's come from carrying mere broadswords to Champion's Rapiers. She didn't expect to hear that Gabriel had lost his family. She feels like a nitwit. Gabriel's constant smiling made her assume he was blissfully unaware of the world at large.

Now she felt that she should apologize. Another piece to add to the list of things she wanted to say to him. Regrettably, he was meeting Lord David in his chambers, and would presumably be preoccupied the whole day. It also seemed to Glenys that he would probably prefer not to be bothered...considering the events that occurred yesterday. She decided she shouldn't dwell on it, and instead go spend her time at the Warrior's Honor.

Glenys thought this would be the last place she'd ever go. She would rather be out training, taking quests where vanquishing foes was a side job, or finding the necessary components to enhancing her Daimyo Katana. But today was irritably slow. Basically, a field day for everyone allied with Rush and his group. The bartender was incredibly nice though, and so was his apprentice.

"Hello dear, what would you like?"

"What do you have that's fermented?"

"Ah...well we do have quite the selection. We have the standard Beer, Ale, and Wine, but we also have Millet, Kvass, Chicha, Tesgüino..."

"Then I'll have a Tesgüino please." Glenys answers.

"Ooh, how interesting! Would you like anything special added?"

"Dude, don't scare away the customer like that." His assistant tells him.

"I don't think that'll be a problem, dear assistant. She looks like she could take on half the men in here with ease."

Glenys smirked for a few moments. "Just strawberry flavoring will do, thank you."

"Coming your way, sweetheart~."

Glenys takes this time to survey the bar. A few, small groups of Athluminian soldiers are seated at nearby tables. One Yama in particular seems to be chatting up a storm about guidelines. The others roll their eyes as if they've heard his tales a million times. A few Mitra are sharing information with a Qsiti, who appears to be a palace guard rather than a soldier.

"Hon, your drink is ready~!" The bartender waves at her.

Glenys pays the necessary amount of silver coins and adds a little bit extra for his friendly service. She walks over to the table she was eyeing earlier, the one placed closest to the back wall. She glances at the amber coloured drink in her hands with froth nearly pouring out of the glass. She sips thoughtfully and stares at the intricate cloth hanging over the cemented building.

The door opens. The loud chatter and banter turn into delicate whispers.

"Well, well, look who's here."

Glenys turns around, recognizing that voice as that of an ally. "Nora?" She looks at her curiously.

"Standing right before your pretty little eyes. I never thought I'd see you here, of all places. You must really have nothing better to do."

"Don't remind me. Having the day off means no work, which means no foes, which reap no profits."

"Heh. I know." Nora waves at the bartender. "Gimme a beer!" She yells out at him. "Oh, and slice me up a plate of fruit too."

The bartender rolls his eyes. "This isn't your personal eatery, dear!"

"Yeah but you make the best fruit salads man."

"Oh brother." The bartender sighs and smirks to himself.

Nora seats herself down at Glenys' table. "So what's up?"

Glenys takes another swig of her Tesgüino. "Ugh. I don't know anymore. All this unnecessary drama has been bothering me lately."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Well..."

"I'm all ears. And trust me, it's not good to keep things bottled up to yourself. Believe me, I've tried, and it gets you nowhere." Nora chugs down her glass. "Another one!" She belches.

Glenys exhales deeply. "It's all I've been doing my whole life. Hunting down a man that lay waste to everything I held dear to me."

"Yeah, Rush told me a bit about that, sparing the details that were not mine to know."

"It's been really weird." Glenys drinks some more. "I'd been isolating myself from anyone and everyone up until the point I met Rush. He accepted my ridiculous mission without a second thought. Even though I only was using him to speed my agenda of learning the best sword art to help me pursue my revenge."

"Ha! Revenge... I've been there too."

"Even when in assigned groups. I'd been keeping myself distant from them. Still doing my job, yes, but caring less about my teammates, and more about my enemies. And then all I had to do was exclude them from my life in order to give in to my hate. I told myself then and only then would I truly be able to find him and reach my goals." Glenys finishes her drink.

"Another round!" Nora instantaneously shouts.

The assistant brings over Nora's food plate and her renewed drink orders. He places Glenys' drink to her right side. He nods at both of the ladies.

"Thanks." Glenys gives him a wry smile.

Nora devours her plate as Glenys decides to keep speaking. "Then...he just had to show up!"

Nora stops mid chew. "He? There's a 'he' in all of this pursuit for payback?"

Glenys plops her head onto the table. "Yes." She grabs her drink.

The conversation halts. Nora continues chowing down her food and drinking her beer. She finishes both, and waits for Glenys to speak up again.

Glenys shrugs. "It's Gabriel." She too, gulps down her drink.

"Really..."

"Gabriel?" She questions. "I mean; I can see why. He has that alluring...explorative look about him." She contemplates. "Another round!"

"He messed with my moral compass. I swore I wouldn't think anything great of men anymore. I swore I would keep conversations to a minimum. I kept repeating that they're all the same, and always will be. But he just had to waltz on in, talk to me like it was an average, everyday thing and ruin my pact of silence!"

"I hated how flimsy I was around him. I freeze up. Everything I stand for gets thrown away the second I see him. I at least had the decency to give him a hard slap on the cheek when he made an advance on me."

"Niiiiiiiiiice. Didn't know you had it in you."

"I just...don't know what to do anymore." Glenys runs a hand through her short, straight locks. The bar's part-timer brings them their round. "I guess I was wrong to think that they're all alike, but honestly, it helped me fight on. At least, that's what I kept telling myself."

"Hmm..." Nora takes a sip of her drink. She stares at the half empty cup for a few minutes. "Yeah, I get where you're coming from. It's hard to not get blindsided after being physically and emotionally scarred by another's actions. Especially when that heartless pursuit was for nothing but instilling fear and pain to unsuspecting innocents."

"Yeah. You would know all about that kind of heart-wrenching agony..."

"Okay...so...this might sound really ignorant to you, but here's what I think."

"..."

"I think...you should go after Gabriel."

"And pray tell why?"

"Because this whole 'revenge plot' has been eating away at you for...Valeria Heart knows how long. And all this swearing off men has gotten you frustrated when all you really want is some good old fashioned lovin'." Nora clicks her tongue.

Glenys sips on her 3rd drink, and she starts to feel a bit lightheaded. "But...what about my reason to live?"

"You've been chasing a phantom for most of your life. You haven't really been living for yourself...living, at all."

"Buhhhh..."

"You should get your priorities straightened out. Go get that charmer and show him who's really the boss. Then you can go chase down that enigma. And once you finally do...you'd better believe all of your comrades will be giving him a piece of our minds. Me and my ladies will make sure he wishes he was more of a phantom...and less of a menace."

"Allrighhhh, I zee your point. I geddit." Glenys slurs.

Nora pats her on the head. She moves upfront to pay the bill. "Do you think I could get another plate to go? Oh, and can I have some beer put into some small flasks/jugs?"

"Nora, do you want me to go out of stock for the rest of the day?"

"Well as long as I'm here, you'll never go out of business. Might as well personalize this bar just for me."

"Hmph. You're just lucky you happen to be one of my favorite customers."

"You're the best. Also...if Glenys over there has anymore drink orders, just put them on my tab."

"Right~."

"Okay." Nora walks back towards Glenys and rubs her shoulders. "I'm going to go and scout around for Gabriel. You can stay here and drink to your heart's content. Promise me you'll at least think about telling him."

"I promiz."

"Good." Nora lowers her voice to a whisper. "If you don't see me but see Gabriel, the mission was a success."

Nora walks out, all-the-while grinning to herself.

Gabriel cautiously walks down steps from Athlum Castle. Today's strategy meeting was standard, nothing unusually difficult or hard to wrap one's head around. However, Gabriel couldn't really focus on that. He was thinking about Violet's words before he was out of earshot. "You're just too afraid to try." It had been pissing him off all day; how right she was and how much it stings. He tried to take his mind off it by visiting Athlum's various shops. He went to the armory in Xiphos Way for a quick patch up of the chip damage his blade received from the previous battle. Then he went to the square, hoping some of the commotion would bury his thoughts in the gravel rock underneath him. He picked up a few measly components and browsed through Martha's on-display items.

A quick tap on the shoulder averted his attention from Martha's pretty face, to a different kind of beauty.

"Hey there."

"Oh hello...uh...Nora?"

"You got it."

Gabriel tries to keep focus on her, but instead lowers his eyes towards her chest area. Nora snaps her fingers. "Hey, hey, up here buddy." She points to her own face. Gabriel comes to.

"Do you need something? Oh! Perhaps I am in your way of looking through the merchant's belongings?"

"Actually, I was hoping you could do me a favor."

"Ah...sure. As long as it doesn't involve turning me into a frog."

"Ha! Good one." Nora grins. "No alchemic processes are involved, sell-sword. I just need you to watch over a friend for me."

"A friend."

"Yep."

"And why is that?"

"Because I have to go help out my girls. The Ladies of Bloody Alice have called me in, and I already agreed to go meet up with them."

Gabriel rolls his eyes. "Great. So, where is this 'friend'?"

"At the bar."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry, you'll recognize them easily. Impulsive, at little shorter than me, dark, beady eyes and black hair."

"..."

"I'm not that religious, but I pray to the God Emperor for safety."

"You'll be fine. If everything goes well, you'll be commemorated for your efforts."

"Gee, I can't want to have my face sketched on some plaque that reads 'Gabriel- the foolish one who thought man and monstrosity could be allies'."

"All right then." Nora laughs. "See you later."

Gabriel frowns. He walks back towards Virtus Parish, and hesitates before opening the door. He frowns some more. Deciding to get on with it, and hurry inside.

The bartender raises an eyebrow at him, nodding to himself and continuing his duty of cleaning glasses. Gabriel looks around the room with the dim candle lighting in place. He doesn't see anything grotesque looking. Just people talking, Yamas ranting and slamming the tables. But off to one corner...he sees a slouched person at one table by their lonesome. Gabriel walks closer to their table to realize it's...

"Glenys?"

Glenys whips her head around too quickly, causing the table to shake and her drink to nearly fall. "Oh! Itzzzz Gabriel! Hi Gabriel!"

Gabriel looks at her table. On her end are 5 glasses of empty cups, while the other seems to have been for a guest, who sloppily ate some food and drank 7 mugs of beer. A hunch tells him that Nora was at the other end.

"Glenys, what are you doing here?"

"I waz bored since we had nothing t' doooo."

"But the amount you drank is..."

"I s-said bored, not...chooozzing the best way outta that boredom."

Gabriel squints to himself at his sudden realization. "Nora...you crafty wench."

"Hey! Don't diss my friend. She's realllly nice and not mean spirited like I thought she would be."

"Okay, sorry. Let's just take you to your dorm at the castle."

"Ooookay. Les go."

Gabriel wraps her arm around his shoulder for balance. Glenys takes slow, cautious steps so that her wooziness doesn't cause her to misstep. They exit the bar and the light reflecting from the insides of homes illuminates the pathway for them.

"Hey!" A thought jumps into Glenys' head.

"Yes?" Gabriel answers her.

"Yesterday...I wanted to applaud you for how far you've come along in s-s..." She slurs.

"..."

"S?"

"Swordssplay. You've really grown."

"Thanks. Weird how my mentor isn't bashing me harshly and is instead praising my progress." He chuckles.

"And I also wanted to do something else."

"And what might that be?"

"I wanted to apologize to you."

"Hmm? What for?"

"On my way to congratulate you, I accidentaallly heard your talky with Violet."

"Oh?"

"Yeah..." She scratches her head. "It wazz at the part where you lost your family. I ran away after that cuz I felt bad and didn't want to bother you or hear anymore of it."

"I see."

"So... I've been thinking, that it was kindaaa unfair."

"What was?"

"That I stumbled onto a secret of yours and you haven't discovered any of mine to get even at me with."

"Oh...well...nothing can be done about that." Gabriel muses.

Glenys puts on a pouty face. It vanishes quickly when a fantastic idea pops into her head.

"Heeeeeeeey!"

"Yes?"

"Whaaa if I let you 'stumble' upon a secret of mine right now?"

"Oh?"

"Yeah. That way, you and I both have some dirt on each other that can get buried immediately."

"That's quite all right, no need to dig up past inflictions just because you innocently walked into a heated discussion."

"But I'll feel guilty if I don't tell you anything."

"All right, you can tell me something trivial then. Like a small fear of yours or something."

Glenys gasps like Gabriel had just told her all of Athlum's secrets. "That's Geniussss!"

"Okay then. You can tell me whenever you're ready."

"Ooooh! I'll have a really good one ready too!" Glenys is practically hopping up and down while they continue their hobble towards the castle.

After minutes of awkwardly shuffling to the castle, the two finally make it towards the hallway full of bedroom chambers. Glenys pointed out which one hers is since Gabriel never actually knew.

"Bonne, well, here you are Mademoiselle."

"Thankies. You're the best Gabriel."

"Non, non, the pleasure was all mine."

"Oh! Before you leave, I thought of a really great secret to tell you!"

"Oh you did? What is it?"

"Lean a bit closer please?"

He does so.

"A bit more, pleaseeeee?"

Gabriel leans in even closer, arms to his hips in anticipation of this 'news'. Glenys then tip-toes upwards, places her hands on Gabriel's cheeks, and puts her lips on his own for a good minute.

Once she's finished, Gabriel staggers back a few steps. His cheeks burn with a heat he never knew existed inside of him. His brain starts replaying the moments over and over in his head. Her leathery gloves on his skin. Her rose-colored lips brushing hard against his own. Those same lips tasting sweetly of strawberry that he can now feel on his. He looks Glenys dead in the eye.

"I like you." She giggles.


End file.
